


The dress

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What colours do you see?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The dress,” he utters in a playful tone, “what colour is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“White and golden.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dress

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is exactly what you think it is. I’m so sorry, I haven’t properly slept for two days and I get creative (probably in a bad way). Wrote this yesterday in between all the drama. Barely has proofreading at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: this most certainly hasn’t happened irl.

“Have you seen the picture already?” Bård asks as he lazily drops on the couch next to his brother, who happens to be watching a rerun of an old TV show. He’s been swiping through his Twitter timeline for nearly an hour now to find the same picture over and over again, laughing at the different reactions it gets from people.

Vegard doesn’t look away from the screen, yet Bård can tell his brother is paying attention by the way he furrows his brow. “What picture?”

“The picture of the dress,” Bård explains, “it’s all over the internet.”

Apparently, the word ‘internet’ is enough to get all of Vegard’s attention. A long, raven curl falls over his forehead when he turns, and Bård chuckles lightly, reaching over to pull it back into the mess of black curls. Hell, he misses his own hair quite a lot.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm, wait…”

Typical Vegard. Bård wonders whether his brother does even care about the current themes on the internet or only finds interest in the super-nerdy stuff he is used to read over and over again. He opens the Twitter app on his phone once more, and it doesn’t take him long to find the viral image in his feed. He holds the phone out for Vegard to see, and loves the confused expression on his brother’s features as he studies the image.

“What about it?” He asks, eyes shifting to meet Bård’s blue for a minute.

“What colours do you see?”

Again, Vegard shoots him an incredulous look. “What?”

“The dress,” he utters in a playful tone, “what colour is it?”

“White and golden,” Vegard replies without a second of hesitation. “Long, white stripes and then some narrow golden ones.”

Amused, Bård chuckles. “It’s blue and black.”

“Are you fucking with me right now, Bård, because this episode is quite good and—”

“I’m not taking the piss, that dress is blue and black.”

“Yeah, as black as your hair, Bård.” Vegard takes the phone off Bård’s hand, bringing it closer to his face. “It’s clearly white and golden.”

“Blue and black, Vegard,” he sustains. “The internet has been going crazy about it for hours now, but of course, you never check your Twitter…”

“It doesn’t have to do a thing about Twitter or not, Bård, this dress is—”

“Blue and black,” he hurries to say before taking the phone back in hand. He types a couple of words on the search tab and goes through some tweets before finding the one he’s been looking for. Apparently, the original source posted another picture of the same dress under a different light, and it’s just as Bård has always seen it; blue and black. “Here,” he offers, handing the phone back to Vegard with the other image. “Same source, same dress.”

For a quick instant, Vegard looks immensely confused. His brow furrows even deeper in concentration and his lips are pursed, giving the false impression of his cheeks being chubbier than usual. His older brother looks like a freshman trying to understand a lecture on quantum physics for the first time, actually concerned about the issue. It’s actually kind of cute the amount of interest he gets into this sort of things, which is why Bård expected him to find out about it sooner.

“Is it the same dress?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Vegard says, nodding away as his gaze lifts from the phone and meets Bård’s. “Have you—”

“Asked someone else?” He laughs, knowing in anticipation it was exactly what Vegard wanted to ask. “Yeah. Bjarte, mom, Calle, Magnus…all see it blue and black but for mom.”

Vegard holds the phone again and exits the app, going straight to the menu. “Can I…?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

With a silent sneer, Bård stares at Vegard’s reactions as he opens the chats with one of the ones Bård mentioned, expecting his brother to curse loudly in between chuckles. It’s actually interesting to see the different  of reaction from people, even from famous celebrities on social networks. However, Vegard’s reception to the issue is unlike any other he has seen online.

“Holy fuck, it’s true,” Vegard mumbles as he places the phone over Bård’s thigh and buries his face in the palms of his hands.

“I told you it was.”

“Yeah, but…”

“It’s actually funny to see so many people arguing about it online. Is it golden? Is it black?” Bård fakes a tone full of confusion before laughing. “People are crazy.”

Vegard lifts his head from his hands, yet there is no smile to match Bård’s. Instead, he looks weary, a bit paler than his usual skin tone.

“You’re not laughing, ” Bård points out in concern, straightening his back against as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Why aren’t you laughing, Vegard?”

“Because…” He sighs, looking back at the TV. By the way he anxiously rubs the palms of his hands together before stretching his arm to scratch the back of his neck Bård instantly knows that what is to follow won’t be funny at all. The easy smile dies the moment Vegard turns back at him and the concern on his features is more than just noticeable. “What if I’m colour-blind? That could be the reason I am not seeing the picture the way it’s meant to be.”

Bård snorts. “You’re not colour-blind, that’s why the image has gone viral, because it makes people see different things.”

“But the original picture is blue and black, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

“Hey, Vegard, calm down.” Bård slowly shifts on the couch so he is closer to Vegard, carefully moving the phone to the armrest of the couch. “It’s just a fucking joke,” he assures him, a strong hand falling over Vegard’s thigh to give it a lively squeeze. “A joke that went viral, something we’re familiar with, huh?”

Vegard nods, yet his expression doesn’t soften. “Yeah, I know, but…are there any explanations as of why people are seeing it differently?”

“Of course,” he says matter-of-factly. “It’s the internet.”

“And did you read them?”

“I read a couple, yeah. There was a bullshitty one that became really popular really fast, claiming it was due to the person’s emotions, dark dress meaning you’re feeling down and light dress that you’re normal. Then, there was another one saying it was related to which side of the brain you used the most, the right one or the left one. I don’t buy that one either,” he explains, allowing his hand to adventure a little further and caress the inside of Vegard’s thigh over his dark pants. “And there was a long-ass explanation about the eye’s sensibility to brightness, a long explanation on the rods and cones and how they translate colour to your brain, but I didn’t read it all. I think the proper explanation has something to do with it.”

“I have always known that my eyes were a bit fucked, but I’m already wearing my contacts…fuck.”

“Hey, why does it matter so much to you? People see it differently, that’s all.”

With a loud sigh, Vegard speaks again. “Because I’m a pilot, Bård, and if I am colour-blind there is no way I’ll be piloting a plane ever again.”

Oh. Bård hasn’t really thought about that. He is aware that colour-blindness is an important matter when it comes to piloting due to the navigation lights of the aircraft, among all the possible complications that being colour-blind might bring. Now it is crystal clear why Vegard has been so deeply concerned about the issue, even if it lacks of genuine importance. While it’s true he read something about the eyes’ sensibility to brightness and colours in one of the explanations, Bård doesn’t really think it is connected to being colour-blind (not entirely, at least). Normal people from all over the world are seeing it in another way, and that’s why the whole thing has become viral. There’s simply no need to give it more importance than the one needed.

“You’re not colour-blind, Vegard, it’s normal.”

Still, Vegard exhales deeply. “But what if I am?”

“Didn’t they make you take colour-blindness tests when you were getting your pilot license?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about!”

“But—”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Bård blurts out in exasperation, leading his other hand to Vegard’s neck and forcing him to turn towards him.

Bård leans in and seals his brother’s lips into a kiss. As it’s always been, their lips crashing together is an effective method of calming his brother down. He feels him relaxing under his touch as he slowly kisses him back, their lips brushing together in a soft manner as Bård’s hand strokes the side of his neck. It doesn’t last long, a sweet and small kiss that isn’t meant to lead them to something sexual that evening. He kisses him for a small while, enjoying the feeling of Vegard’s soft lips against his own.

“Do the research, Vegard, I’m sure you want to read more about it,” Bård breathes over his lips to place a sweet peck over them once he starts to draw back. He sits back straightly, yet he keeps the closeness between them and his hand still rests on top of his thigh. “You’ll find interesting things, nerd.”

Nodding, the dark haired man pulls his own phone out of his pocket and opens the Twitter app. Bård immediately notices that the spam on his own feed is quite messier than Vegard’s, but his brother doesn’t need to be told what to do, he goes to the search tab and starts typing on the touch-screen to look for precise information. Ipso facto, as he starts reading, his brother seems to be entirely focused on the various texts he finds online once he starts searching for them.

Bård limits himself to stare over at him, at his furrowed brow slowly going back to normal as relief makes its presence on Vegard’s features, at how his right hand slowly stops stroking his chin and slides down to rest on top of Bård’s, fingers fitting perfectly together. He likes this, loves the sight of Vegard getting new information (and especially if the information helps him ease one of his ridiculous worries). Bård has always loved Vegard for that, for his hungry to learn more and more about random things, even if he covers it with humour and constantly teases him for being a nerd. _My own fucking nerd_ , he thinks in a complete corny matter as he squeezes Vegard’s hand in his own.

After a couple of minutes Vegard chuckles, and Bård’s attention goes back to his face in an instant. “Bård?”

“Yeah?”

“Good news, I don’t think I’m colour-blind.”

The younger brother chuckles, squeezing the other’s hand. “See? I told you.”

“It’s actually what you were talking about,” Vegard muses, “about the rods and cones. Shortly, if you have more rods in your eyes, you’re most likely to see the dress as white and golden, whilst if you have more cone cells, the dress would look blue and black.”

“So, our eyes are pretty different.”

“Yeah.” He laughs, breathing deeply. “It’s reasonable.”

“Yeah, that’s the most credible one,” he agrees, and Vegard chuckles again, thumb swiping down his Twitter feed. “Though it wouldn’t surprise me if tomorrow they found another random explanation, knowing how restless the internet is.”

“Hmm,” Vegard mumbles between giggles.

Staring at him with amusement, Bård furrows his brow. “What are you even laughing at?”

“Oh, you were right when you said that I never check my Twitter anymore,” Vegard says, holding the phone out for Bård to see a set of several pictures. “There’s this wild news about two llamas in the United States…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, the link for the (possible?) explanation can be found [in here](http://www.independent.co.uk/news/science/what-color-is-the-dress-blue-and-black-or-white-and-gold-whatever-you-see-says-a-lot-about-you-10074490.html). Cheers.


End file.
